Seriphene Allerton
Seriphene Elizabeth Allerton is the wife of Duke Frederic Ellsworth. She is the Duchess of Eastmoor through marriage and the current Countess of Mistwood. She is also an Archmage of the Kirin Tor. The eldest daughter of Richard Lee Allerton and Elizabeth Hensley-Allerton, Seriphene is known for having a silver tongue and being very direct in her diplomatic relations. She is also known to many by the name Samantha Allerton. Appearance The first thing that stands out about Seriphene is her striking blonde hair, a trait that is shared by all in her bloodline. She likes to wear her hair in one of two ways, down and on her shoulders, or up in a pony tail. She peers out at the world from piercing blue eyes that had a hint of green around the iris. These features are complimented by a slender face with lips that often curved into a smile. Seriphene has a very small frame with rather gifted proportions, but one thing that stands out more than the rest is the fact that she is rather short. She carries herself with grace, keeping the qualities instilled in her during her youth. She also seems to glide more than walk and maintains a very straight posture. Apparel Seriphene has a very large wardrobe, both formal and casual. When she is relaxing she prefers to change up her look, however she favors a black silk dress with gold and red accents for formal occasions. Formal Armor For most dealings she has when venturing out into the world when not relaxing or going to formal occasions Sam wears a very finely crafted armor set. The entire set is black and accented with amber and purple. Resting on her shoulders are a pair of very ornate shoulder guards, the part closest to the shoulder being a solid plate, with two upward points toward the edge of her shoulder, cradling a large amethyst in the middle. Under the tabbard she usually wears with this set would sit a breastplate that covers her chest, protecting her heart and lungs. Along her outer thighs rested the last of the armor on this set, overlapping pieces of plate. The rest was merely enchanted cloth. The armor was made to prioritize flexibility, allowing her to move freely while providing protection to her vitals if her magical barriers failed her. Personality Seriphene is someone who is always very composed and gives off a seemingly constant aura of serenity to those around her. She is benevolent and wise, often showing compassion to those around her, whether they might deserve it or not. It is considered by many to be a character flaw that she tries to see the best in everyone, believing that everyone deserves a second chance. She rarely displays intense emotions of anger or fear outside of extraordinary circumstances. It is a rare sight to see her depart her normally calm state and give into anger, one that normally only happens when a threat or attack on her family occurs. History Early Life Seriphene was born on the morning of September the 18th, in the year 6 of the Lotharian Callendar, to Lord Richard Lee Allerton, and his wife Elizabeth Hensley-Allerton. She came into this world with the blonde hair and blue eyes of her father, although her eyes also had flecks of green around the iris. Tragedy was a relatively early theme in her life. What exactly happened is still unclear to this day but a series of events when she was still very young led her to be seperated from her family and believed dead. The exact account is unclear as any records or journals from that time period were mostly lost during the rampage of the orcs during the first war. In her case though she was very much still alive, being recovered by a farmer fleeing to the capital city. Her stay there was very short, fleeing with the other refugees almost as soon as she arrived for the safety of Lordaeron when Stormwind was lost to the first horde. New Start in the Magical City Coming Soon The Fall of Dalaran Coming Soon The Following Years Coming Soon The Nexus War Coming Soon Full Circle Coming Soon Other Information OOC * Seriphene participates in the Stormwind Law Project and the Stormwind House of Nobles and is thus subject to the regulations from both. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Human Category:House of Allerton Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian